Noche
by MuartElCaballerodelHentai
Summary: La noche es paz, es tranquilidad, es reflexión. (Slash, situado años después de la batalla de los bastardos, Ramsay x Jon)


Algo corto para estas noches de frio

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Oscuridad, es curioso como los ojos pueden adaptarse hasta permitir distinguir sombras, luego formas, luego detalles, tan claros como la luna, tan efímeros como su brillo al esconderse tras las nubes.

Que la luna se escondiese no importa, los prados blancos rodean el castillo, la blanca nieve goteante de los techos, los barandales congelados con una fina escarcha cubriéndolos, todo aquello perfectamente daban indicios para moverse por el patio, dentro es otra cosa, sin las antorchas tintineantes alumbrando los pasillos tropezarían a cada paso.

De repente sintió el fio calar, recogió sus piernas hasta hacerse un ovillo, si se acercase más quizá…

La ventana empañada no permite ver hacia el exterior pero está seguro que comenzado a nevar, la chimenea se apago hace horas, solo tiene las tantas pieles de animales para calentar su desnudo cuerpo.

Si se acercara…

El invierno esta aquí y aun así la recamara principal es la mas cálida.

Ni un ruido, ni un movimiento, tanta calma le hace preguntarse si los guardias nocturnos están haciendo su trabajo, ¿los sirvientes pasaran frio? ¿Los perros estarán lo suficientemente cobijados? Que tonterías…

Cuando no puede dormir siempre divaga en cada mínima cosa

Se removió acomodándose mejor, aun siente frio, pero quedo totalmente quieto cuando su pierna rozo la del otro.

Jon quedo estático, con los ojos muy abiertos, pendiente de la reacción, pero nada paso, solo fue un mísero roce así que dejo escapar el aire que sin darse cuenta contuvo.

Se le quedo mirando, está de espaldas a él, no puede ver más que su nuca y parte de la espalda, ¿no tendrá frio? El tapado hasta la nariz y aun titirita de vez en vez, tubo el impulso de acobijarlo, no es que se preocupara, ¡claro que no! ¡¿Cómo podría preocuparse de la persona culpable de su sufrimiento?!

Un monstruo

Es la mejor forma de describirlo, un ser sin corazón, enfermo psicópata sanguinario. Quien violo a su hermana, quien asesino sin piedad a cada uno de sus hombres, quien lo humillo, lo torturo por días, semanas, meses hasta degradarlo a un sirviente mas, una de sus mascotas.

En este momento sería tan fácil, tan sencillo golpearlo con lo primero que encuentre y clavarle las uñas en el cuello hasta que deje de existir, disfrutando cada momento su mirada de incredulidad, su desesperación al sentir la vida escurrir hacia el abismo al cual nunca debió salir un demonio como él.

La cama crujió con el movimiento paralizándolo de nuevo.

Jon ya no piensa en eso, de hecho ya no puede pensar mas allá de hace unos meses, de aquellos días llenos de dolor y odio queda solo el nuboso recuerdo, algo en el se quebró, lo único de lo que esta consiente ahora es del sufrimiento que paso, días sin comer, sin dormir, el palpitar de su cuerpo, huesos rotos, cortadas por todos lados, agonizantes gritos llenos de suplicas y esos gélidos ojos azules aprisionando su alma.

Se estremece en terror al recordar, incluso le pareció escuchar los ecos de su propia voz diciendo una y otra vez "obedeceré, obedeceré" con tal de parar el suplicio al que fue sometido.

Pero de eso ya han pasado años, el tiempo suficiente para que Jon aprendiera, se rindiera y olvidara.

Si no fuera por eso no estaría durmiendo junto a él, tuvo que asegurarse que no representara una amenaza para poder mostrarse tan vulnerable.

De alguna forma Jon esta agradecido, claro que para poder dormir en la cama de lord Bolton tuvo que pasar por otra clase de suplicios a los cuales poco a poco le tomo gusto.

Pero aun le teme, Ramsay llego tan afondo que ni siquiera se permite acercarse, aun sabiendo que se encuentra profundamente dormido, y con el condenado frio que tiene.

Ramsay termino de acomodarse, acercándose más, quizá también tiene frio después de todo, Jon queda estático de nuevo, sus rostros a escasos centímetros.

La tenue luz de luna logra colarse por las opacas ventanas, suelta un suspiro al sentir la piel ajena, cálida. Observa cada detalle de su rostro, apacible, calmado, de finos rasgos, piel blanca y contorneados ojos, es raro ver a Ramsay sin su típica mueca desencajada de loco psicópata, y seguramente pocas personas han tenido el privilegio de verlo de ese modo, pacifico, tranquilo, dulce, incluso manso, un chico normal.

Entonces pensó, Ramsay es realmente como esa noche, helada, gélida, oscura, despiadada y cruel, pero cuando todo queda en silencio, muestra su lado más apacible, aun así mantiene a Jon en el único cuarto reconfortante, cálido a su lado.

Sumido en sueños dejo escapar un suspiro para regresar a la armoniosa respiración, Jon se pregunto, ¿qué testara soñando? Conociéndolo, quizá con la muerte de alguien, o con sus perros recibiéndolo eufóricos de alegría o quizá… ¿con él?

Sus mejillas se encendieron ante la idea, miro de nuevo el bello rostro frente suyo, su respiración se acelero y la temperatura subía.

Lentamente se acerco lo suficiente para rozar sus labios en un toque inocente, alejándose rápidamente.

La luna volvió a esconderse entre las nubes sumiendo winterfell en la oscuridad, el silencio reina por los pasillos, el frio cala los huesos, pero al fondo, en la recamara principal, Jon se acerca lo suficiente para envolver ambos cuerpos en la mantas de pieles, y ahí, acorrucado en el pecho del otro, sonreía por tener la oportunidad de ver en la negrura de la noche otro lado del ser más oscuro que conoce.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Quise mostrar una comparación de la noche en invierno con Ramsay pero se me fue de madre, creo que no me quedo, igual es un lindo momento, además acéptenlo, fuera del papel de Ramsay y las caras de psicópata que hace, Iwan es jodidamente atractivo.


End file.
